The Colossal Redemption
by Zenries
Summary: WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE SNK MANGA! PROCEED WITH CAUTION.
1. A Colossal Revival

**Hello! Welcome to this new story!**

 **This idea kinda popped into my mind and I thought it'd be interesting to try and write and share it with you guys, not sure how this'll go but I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own SNK or Highschool DxD, all rights goes to it's creator.**

 _ **Bertolt Hoover died. He expected to be sent to the afterlife, more specifically, hell, for all the terrible things he's done. But he finds himself in a strange world. A world where all the things he knew, don't exist. Confused, he learns more about this world and tries to blend in... but can he? Can he forget the many terrible things he's done? How can he atone for it? Will this be his one shot at redemption?**_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Bertolt yells, unable to do anything with his limbs cut off. A titan, or should we say, Armin, grabs a hold of Bert, bringing him closer to his mouth.

"ANNIE! REINERRR! GKK-"

And like that, he was eaten. Bertolt Hoover, was dead. Everything was black as per expected, but...

 **Bertolt's POV**

*Gasp!*

My eyes shot open and I released a breath for air. I was panting heavily as beads of sweat rolled down my forehead. I looked around but there was nothing to be seen. It was just empty space. No solid ground, an endless pit of darkness, no signs of life anywhere around.

 _'Where am I? What happen-'_ My thoughts came to a stop as I suddenly was hit by an image. I... died... I was devoured.

 _'That's... right... I'm dead...'_ As I continued to look around, was this really the afterlife? If it was, then... it's so empty. This couldn't be it. Then does that mean...

"I didn't want to die... I accepted it as my punishment... but I didn't want to die..." I said out loud. I continued to wander and float around the endless space, I suddenly came to a stop when I hit something. It was dark so I couldn't see what it was, it was like a wall but it felt... scaly...

Suddenly, I heard a low toned, yet, loud growl. Suddenly, a huge eye ball appeared right in front of me, golden irises and a slited pupil like a reptile. I was slightly startled, so I flinched and moved back scared.

Whatever the creature was before me, started to move so it's eyes moved away. I could start to make out the shape of the creature as it moved around adjusting itself for a better view. And before me, stood... a large, winged creature. And when I say large, it was huge. Suddenly, the space around stared to take in color.

 **"I am Great Red, The True Red Dragon God Emperor. This place, is my domain."** It said in a loud voice.

I stared in terror and awe at the creature. I was rather amazed by the fact that it talked.

 **"Human, tell me, who are you?"**

I was too shocked to say anything for a few seconds before I snapped back to reality.

"M-M-My names B-Bertolt Hoover." I stuttered.

 **"Bertolt Hoover, tell me, do you know where you are."** Before I could say anything back he spoke again. **"This is the Dimensional Gap. A separate space that exists between many worlds."**

"T-Then... why am I here? Last thing I remember was... dying..." I said, nervously, yet calmly.

 **"Indeed, you are dead... from the world in which you were born. You are in a state between life and death called limbo."** He explained. **"Now answer me this, Bertolt Hoover, and answer with all your honesty... Do you wish to live? I cannot return you to the world you come from, but... you will be earned a... second chance."**

I thought for a minute. Although I couldn't go back to my world, back to Reiner... Annie... This could be my only shot at a second chance... redemption... I didn't want to die.

"I..." I started out, nervously but gathered up the courage to look straight at him and said. "I want to live. I don't want to die."

 **"Then live you shall. Go! Live! Bertolt Hoover!"** He roared a mighty roar. Fire spewed out of his mouth and engulfed the entire space. It spread all around until it reached me. I panicked at first by shutting my eyes, preparing for pain, but... there was no pain. I started to feel sleepy. I could feel myself slipping out of my consciousness until everything went black.

My eyes shot open. A feeling of nausea hits me as my vision adjust. I felt a hard surface against my back as if I was lying down on solid ground. It was a weird sensation. My nerve receptors slowly came back. My vision came back and I was met with a blue sky, some clouds, and the sun shining. I shielded my eyes from the sun and took a moment to take everything in.

I slowly started to sit up. Once I did, I looked around to a peaceful sight. Odd structures and buildings. Stone path ways and streets with... strange vehicles on four wheels passing by with the sounds of an engine motor and a few other people who walked by in different clothes compared to the people behind the wall. They looked more... fashionable.

I looked down at myself, finding that I was on grass and my clothes intact. The usual khakis, the dark blue sweater vest and the white collared shirt. It's as if nothing happened. I stood up. He remembered the words that 'Great Red' had told him.

 _" **I cannot return you to the world you come from, but... you will be earned a... second chance."**_

Yep, from the looks of it. This wasn't the island of Paradise or the nation of Marley. He was in this new world. Quite hard to believe at first but now seeing it with my own eyes. I'm far, far away from home.

As I walked along the streets and pathways of this place, it was interesting. A lot different from Marley and the Island. Technology in this world was astoundingly advanced compared to home. I walked by many people, albeit, I was pretty nervous but they didn't pay no mind to me. It seemed they were busy with their own lives. Titans don't exist in this world, so the fear of being eaten by a walking giant isn't the worry of the town. But did titans exist here? He met Great Red, so what's to say there are more of his kind? And from the looks of it, it wasn't the case.

I was taller than most of the people around so I did bump into a few people shorter than me on occasion. Quickly saying my sorry's and left. I was quite nervous to talk to people, considering I was from a different world trying to re-adjust. I did feel as though many people were looking at me strangely but I ignored it.

I continued to wandered around aimlessly that I didn't realize it was starting to get dark. Most of the humans went into their homes and slept. I didn't have a home or such, so I continued to wander around. I went back to the area I woke up at, the park, or so they called it. I started ti wonder about something...

My titan powers...

 _'Do I even still have them?'_ I thought as I looked at my hand. I guess I'll find out sooner or later...

"What do we have here?" I suddenly heard a deep, male voice say. "And what is a human like you, wandering around the night all by yourself?"

I looked to voice and saw a man with a black leather jacket, black leather gloves, and jeans. He jet black hair, and blood red eyes. I chose to stay silent and not answer him.

"I see, your a quiet one, huh? Well, no matter. I'll make your death a quick one!" He said unleashing... bat like wings from his back?!

 _'W-What?! Who is this guy?!'_ I thought in panic.

More parts of him started to change, he had horns... he started to look like a... demon. He had a spear like weapon with him. I was in a state of shock, too shocked to do anything or react. And before I knew it, I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach. The spear like weapon he somehow created went straight through me. My state of shock and the pain of being hit caused me to lose my consciousness, before I did, I saw a bright blue flash of light and a... short girl... I couldn't make out her face as she had her back facing toward me but I saw that she had long black hair. My vision starts to blur out. The last thing I hear is...

"Don't worry, you'll be safe. You just have to live for me, okay?"

* * *

 **Well, there's the first chapter done. A little short for what's to expect as this continues. This story will mainly focus on Bertolt and his journey to redemption.**

 **Q - Why Bertolt of all characters?**

 **A - Cause he's my fav, nuff said.**

 **Q - Pairings?**

 **As for pairings and stuff, I might give him a harem, but it'll be a small one if I did decide on it. All the girls from the ORC are going to be excluded. Maybe with a few exceptions but that's that. I can guess that you guys know the person at the end, as for she will be a candidate for harem member/pairing. The romance is going to be a little slow, but it's going to be there.**

 **Harem limit; 5 - 7**

 **P.S. He'll still have the power of the Colossal Titan. But does he have it automatically when he woke up to the new world or would he have to find a way to unlock it? I'd like to see some of your guys' opinions. I might give him some other powers but I'm still on the fence about that one.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! See you all next time!**


	2. A Colossal Beginning

**Welcome to the next part of 'The Colossal Redemption', now sit back and enjoy!**

 **Gabriel790 - Thanks! Glad you liked this. And concerning his powers, I want to give him something that correlates to his titans power. I might as well add in an upgrade to his titan. Now that he is in the world of DxD, here, titans are revered as gods. And since Bertolt's titan is considered the God of Destruction, I'll give his titan powers an extra boost and make some changes so that he can be more... durable when he faces tougher opponents.**

 **Synopsis;**

 _ **Bertolt Hoover died. He expected to be sent to the afterlife, more specifically, hell, for all the terrible things he's done. But he finds himself in a strange world. A world where all the things he knew, don't exist. Confused, he learns more about this world and tries to blend in... but can he? Can he forget the many terrible things he's done? How can he atone for it? Will this be his one shot at redemption?**_

 **Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - A Colossal Beginning**_

 **Bertolt's POV**

My eyes slowly flutter open. When I can see clearly, I'm met with a ceiling. I sit straight up while groaning. I look around to find myself in an unfamiliar room.

"Where... am I...?" I thought aloud. I then heard something, or someone rustling awake under the sheets of the bed right next to me. The person undoes the sheet that covers them and it reveals a... girl, long black hair. Her eyes fluttered open and I realize.

"Uuwaah..."

She was completely naked. And almost immediately I jump out of bed in a panic causing myself to fall onto the floor.

*Thud!*

"W-What... morning already...?" I heard the girl say.

I recover myself, sitting in position I furiously felt heat rise to my face as I saw her.

"W-W-Who are you?! A-A-And why a-are you n-naked?!"

She turns to me, I was met with her purple eyes staring at me in confusion whistle she was rubbing her other eye from waking up.

"Good morning..." She tiredly said.

"D-Don't 'good morning' me! J-Just tell me wh-what's going on!"

"Well, looks like someones in a grumpy mood..."

"D-Do I look grumpy! I suddenly wake up in a strange place next to a n-n-naked girl!"

"Well so are you, handsome~"

"Wha-" I looked down at myself to find that I was naked as well, but I had a pair of spandex boxers on. I could feel my face steaming. I probably look like a tomato.

"Wha-Wha-WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" I yelled demanding some answer.

"Well first off handsome fella, do you remember the events of last night?"

I thought, now feeling a little calmer. "Last... night..." I thought back. As I did, I remembered. My head started to ache.

"I was... there was a man... no... demon... and he... stabbed me... Wait!" I looked down to my stomach remembering where I was hit but there was nothing, no scar, no bandage, nothing.

"That's right! You were attacked by a stray devil in fact! But don't worry, I handled everything and now your completely fine! See!" She said.

 _'Stray devil...?'_ I thought with a confused expression.

"You're probably wondering, 'what is a stray devil?' Well, I'll explain it to you later handsome! But know that you're perfectly safe!"

"Then... if I was attacked by this... stray devil, what about my injury?"

"Now that's the strange part!"

"Huh?"

"You see, when I came to your rescue and dealt with that stray devil, your body began to emit steam from the wound until it regenerated itself!"

My eyes slightly widen. _'Then that means...'_ I looked down at my hands.

"And now, before we continue, let me introduce myself!" She said as a bright light engulfed her. When it died down, she had on a... pink outfit that I've never seen anything like. It was strange. And her hair was tied into twin tails.

"I am Serafall Leviathan! You're master!"

"M-...Master...?"

"That's right! But you will refer to me as Levia-tan, Sera-tan, or Sera-chan!"

"U-Um... Bertolt Hoover..."

"Oohh, so you're German, Bertl-tan!"

"Y-Yeah... something like that..." I said, uncertain to what she meant but could I really tell her about myself? Could I trust her?

She looked at, slightly confused but thought nothing of it. I internally give a sigh of relief.

"So tell me, Serafall-"

"SERA-CHAN OR LEVIA-TAN!"

I flinched.

"S-Sera-chan..." I said shyly and she acknowledged it. "W-What exactly do you mean when you said I was attacked by this... 'stray devil'? And the whole... master thing...?"

"Hmmm, where to start..." She hummed, putting on a thinking face. "Well, before we start! I'll tell you now that I'm a Devil-chan~!"

"Y-You're a... Devil...?"

Serafall smiled.

"Yep!"

She unleashed her bat wings like. My eyes slightly widen. They were same ones like the man from last night.

She then went on to explain what Devils are and were, from reincarnated to pure-bloods, the ranking system, as well as tell the story of the Great War, mentioning the existence of Angels and Fallen Angels which they fought. It ultimately brought the Devils, pure-blooded Devils, to near extinction.

"Then, what about that stray devil man?" I asked.

"Well, Stray Devils are Devils who have diverted away from their masters. Without their masters to keep their powers in check, they become a great threat if their powers go beyond their control. We take this case very seriously, and any Devil who becomes a Stray will be killed on the spot."

I shivered slightly.

"So what is this whole... master and servant thing?"

"That's right! The Evil Pieces system!"

"Evil Pieces... system...?"

She went on to explain the Evil Pieces system to me. How only High-class Devils and upper can receive a set. A system that allows them to turn anyone or any creature into a devil.

"So wait, you said that you were my master. Then does that mean..."

"That's right! You are now a Devil, Bertl-tan!"

"I... see..."

"Hmmm, you don't seem too happy Bertl-tan, what's wrong?"

"It's just that this was a little less... unexpected."

"You don't seemed surprised, shocked or scared."

"I know that. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind right now..."

"You aren't from here are you?" She said.

"W-What? What do you mean?" I nervously asked.

"You're not from this world are you?"

"I..." I was hesitant. Deciding whether or not to be truthful, but I eventually did, she did help me after all. "That's right... I'm not from here... From where I'm from... I'm supposed to be dead but... I guess fate had other things in store for me..."

"I had a hunch."

"Y-You did?"

"When I saw you earlier yesterday in town, you looked confused, lost."

I looked down, not wanting to look her in the eye.

"I could feel something different about you. Something very different from the average human."

I started to give a nervous expression.

"So please, Bertl-tan. Tell me about yourself. I want to help you if I can in any way. You are my servant after all. Be truthful to me, know that you can trust me." She said, endearingly.

I looked to her. I saw it in her eyes. She really wanted to help. I never really saw that in anyone. But she really did want to help me. But I was a little hesitant. If I told her, who knows what she'll think about me afterwards. The first person I came into contact in this world seemed so nice. I was afraid of losing that. I admit it. I hated being alone. I was a murderer. I was hated. But I always had Reiner and them. Knowing that someone else puts so much trust and friendship in me despite all the things that happened, made me feel... happy, even if it was just a tiny bit. It took my mind off of everything.

"I..."

I wanted to say it, but I was afraid of what she might think.

"You don't have to be nervous. No matter how bad you think yourself as, I'll always think of you as the nicest and sweetest person, Bertl-tan."

"But... we just met. How could you know that?"

"Because I know it. You are my cute, handsome and adorable little servant, Bertl-tan!" She said with confidence. Such confidence that I've seen form another person I once knew.

"I guess... I'll start from the beginning..."

The next few minutes, I explained things about myself, where I came from and what I did... the... terrible things I did and what I had to do. I was a monster, really.

"There you have it... now you see the monster I really am..." I avoided eye contact, afraid of what she'll say next. It was quiet for a few seconds and I thought the worst.

"Do you regret it?" She suddenly asked.

"Huh?" I was caught by surprise.

I caught her gaze, she simply had a neutral expression on her face.

"I said, do you regret the things you've done?"

"I..."

I clench my fists tightly.

"Of course... a day doesn't go by when I don't regret. But that still doesn't take away the fact that I murdered innocent people-"

"But you said you had no choice, right?"

"...Yeah, but-"

"The fact that you regret means that your human, not a monster. And further more, you had no choice in the matter, you were forced to do it. You're not a monster, Bertl-tan. You were put in an unfortunate position. A terrible one. You're still the Bertl-tan I see now, not a monster, not a murderer, but Bertolt Hoover."

My eyes start to widen.

"You sacrificed so much, you were the scapegoat, you aren't the suspect, you're the victim."

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Th-Thank you... I... I needed to hear that." I start to feel wet streams fall down my face. "You don't know how much I really needed to hear that."

She smiled and softened her expression.

"I can take a guess."

She suddenly gave me a hug to comfort me so I hugged back while crying.

"There there. Know that I'll always be here for you along the way when you need it."

This was it. My first step into redemption.

* * *

 **Dream**

 **"Bertolt Hoover."**

I heard a loud and powerful voice say. I open my eyes and I come face to face with... the Colossal Titan.

My eyes widen in shock.

"Y-You're the Colossal Titan!"

 **"That is right. And you are Bertolt Hoover, my host."**

"I-I didn't think you actually had a personality."

 **"A common thought. Although, I am the manifestation of your personification as the Colossal Titan. We are the same yet different person entirely."**

"That's... confusing..."

It was weird really, I'm practically looking at... myself.

 **"Yes, confusing indeed. Another part of me exists in another world, our world. Now that you've been brought here, and whatever that, 'Great Red' did, made us two separate entities. You still have the power of the Colossal Titan. But much has changed since we entered this world."**

"Changed? Like what?"

 **"New found powers. Changes to the power of the Colossal Titan. It seems that this world is affecting us to the way it wants. Whether it is positive or negative, I cannot say."**

"So what you're saying is... this world is adjusting us in it's way? Fitting us in?"

 **"Yes, something like that. But I cannot give a clearer explanation then that. You will have to find that answer yourself if you wish."**

"I see..."

My vision starts to get blurry all of a sudden.

 **"It seems that our time is up."**

"T-Then I'll see you again sometime?"

 **"I do live in your subconscious, so yes. We will meet again soon. Farewell, Bertolt Hoover."**

 **Dream End**

I woke up slowly. The same bed from before. Serafall had built this home for me. She knew I had no where to go so this place is my new home I guess.

I got a few answers to where I am currently. The planet of Earth. 7 continents and I happened to wake up in Kuoh. A small town in the country of Japan. Serafall had given me a library, filled with books about this world. I learned a lot to say the least. But I had an urgent curiosity. If this world had titans. And to my surprise, they do exist.

In the part of the world called Greece. They were descendants of divine beings, they were the primordial deities, Gods, giant deities of incredible strength. They apparently existed in this world when it came to be, twelve of them exactly were born by the birth of the universe then a second generation after the original twelve, their children. I asked Serafall about these Titans and she said they were immensely powerful. More powerful then her, finding out she was one of four of the strongest Devils. But they were all locked away or exterminated after begin over thrown by their own children to decide which generation of Gods would rule the universe.

I started to think about myself. Would that mean I'd be considered a God here? Have my powers evolved and adapted to this world's version of Titans? I could be played off as these Titans. But whose to say that the Olympian Gods would find out I exist and treat it like a threat. I had to be careful of that. I needed to be careful when I use my shifting ability.

I spent about a week reading through those books until one day...

"Bertl-tan! You're going to school!"

"...What...?"

* * *

 **And that, ends chapter two of 'The Colossal Redemption'**

 **And here's a rough draft of what the harem would look like if I decided on it...**

 **Serafall**

 **Kuroka (Maybe)**

 **Rossweisse (Maybe)**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Some suggestions would be** **appreciated. ORC girls are going to be excluded with some exceptions like Rossweisse.**

 **Well, that does it for today, till next time!**


End file.
